


Big Brenda Meets Robin Foster

by Myst222007



Category: Original Work
Genre: Amazon, Damsel in Distress, Damsels in Distress, Lesbian, Non-Consensual Tickling, Nudity, Peril, Tickling, cfnf, lapsitting, naked, naked female, nude female
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 03:51:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17154788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myst222007/pseuds/Myst222007
Summary: Robin Foster agrees to go to Big Brenda's beach house.  They had met only moments before at the beach but for some reason Robin trusts this strange old woman...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was written by Hikari Cosplay @ https://www.deviantart.com/hikari-cosplay
> 
> It's an alternate version of the Big Brenda/Robin Foster meeting. Consider it an "alternate Universe" story. :)
> 
> Like in all my stories, unless otherwise stated, all characters are 18 and over.

She wasn’t sure why she agreed to go to a stranger’s house only an hour after meeting her, but either way, Robin was glad she did. Well, at least she glad at first.

Big Brenda lived in a huge beach house with two floors and it was quite possibly the most beautiful home she had ever been invited into. The house was full of large windows that overlooked the ocean, and the sunlight that streamed inside of the living room only further accentuated the warm, welcoming vibe that it exuded. All of Big Brenda’s furniture looked expensive, from her leather couch with the large cushions to the flat screen television that sat neatly upon a wooden desk stand. Not to mention, it was nice and tidy and smelled like fresh linen sheets. Robin’s immediate thought was that Big Brenda had invited her over to show off her wealth by giving the little blonde a tour of her luxurious home, but somehow she didn’t get a boasting vibe from her new friend. Overall, she pegged Big Brenda to be an extremely outgoing extrovert that just loved getting to know different kinds of people.

“Here, let me get you some lemonade! It’s awfully toasty out there so I’m sure you’re parched, sweetie pie,” Big Brenda said as she headed towards the kitchen. It had been awhile since she had any company over, and as much as she’d like to pour little Miss Robin a glass of champagne, non-alcoholic lemonade would just have to do. She fetched a pitcher from the fridge and poured the lemonade into a glass of ice, staring intently at the cup as her hands were unnaturally shaky while she held the glass pitcher.

She knew it was her. There wasn’t a doubt in her mind that Robin was the girl she had been looking for all this time. Fate had brought them together like she always knew it would, but she could only wish they had met many years ago. Eighteen years was such a long time to have to wait to be reunited. That was just so much lost time! But deep down, Big Brenda was just grateful to have finally had the opportunity to meet her daughter again after all these years. As long as she didn’t screw things up, Big Brenda was certain Robin would be thrilled to know her origins and that she descended from greatness.

While Robin waited for her to return, she entertained herself by marveling at the beautiful paintings in the living room. It looked like she wasn’t the only one with a fascination for the medieval era as detailed paintings of ancient castles caught her attention. There was even a painting of knights in their silver, shining armor as well as paintings of princesses in frilly dresses. She smiled as she recalled the dream she had while lying on the beach before that obnoxious jerk dared to wake her from her nap. When Big Brenda returned to hand the refreshing drink to her new house guest, Robin’s blue eyes sparkled with curiosity after she took a sip.

“So, Big Brenda,” she said. “What’s with all the fancy paintings? Are you a fan of Medieval Europe?”

Big Brenda smiled at the petite blonde before walking over to the couch and sitting on it. She patted the cushion beside her, encouraging Robin to take a seat next to her. “Well, I wouldn’t necessarily call myself a fan,” the older woman replied. “After all, those times were very dark. Peasants often starved to death, unjust murders occurred more often than not, and not everyone had access to medical care. Life wasn’t fair to people in the lower class, but those who lived in the upper class got to live rather comfortably. Of course, not even the wealthy were spared from the plagues.”

“I see you’ve done your research,” Robin teased which earned her a good poke in the rib. She squealed from the shock of suddenly being touched, but she didn’t say anything about it. 

“Of course! But I like having these paintings around. They’re very comforting for me and reminds me of my former life,” Big Brenda said nonchalantly. Robin wasn’t sure what she meant and was about to open her mouth to ask, but Big Brenda quickly changed the subject.

The gray haired woman bent down and pointed at Robin’s toes that were perfectly painted with red polish. “My, what lovely feet you have, my dear! Oh, but I couldn’t help but notice that one of your toes is longer than the others. That’s certainly uncommon, isn’t it?” It wasn’t meant to be an insult, but Robin’s cheeks flared up into a crimson blush. “It’s so funny. You have so much in common with my daughter. She had blonde hair just like yours, a heart-shaped birthmark on her rib-cage just like you do, and a long middle toe that’s identical to the one on your feet! It’s almost unbelievable how many similarities you two share!”

Robin stared down at her feet for a moment before she brought her gaze back up to Big Brenda. So the real reason this woman invited her over was because she reminded her of her daughter? That was rather endearing, but she couldn’t help but wonder where her daughter was. It didn’t look like anyone else was living here besides Big Brenda herself, so maybe her daughter moved off to college or got married. “Where is your daughter now?” She asked, unable to hide her curiosity. 

A look of sadness crossed over Big Brenda’s features but the woman continued to smile as if nothing was bothering her in the least. “She died a long time ago. A long, long time ago, sadly.”

Robin clamped a hand over her mouth, suddenly feeling guilty for asking such a personal question. “I’m so, so sorry to hear that—“

“Don’t be,” the slender woman replied, offering Robin a quick wink as she placed a gentle hand atop of Robin’s thigh. She caressed her silky smooth leg for a moment, reveling in the warmth of it beneath her fingertips. “Death doesn’t always mean the end of things. Sometimes family members are temporarily separated, only to be reunited in another life. At least, that’s what I believe.”

Robin stared down at the hand upon her thigh and shuddered uncomfortably. She wasn’t used to having a stranger touch her so affectionately and it was an unusual feeling. The way Big Brenda touched her felt different from the way most men touched her. Dave, for example, hardly ever touched her tenderly. His whole goal was to sneak his fingers right into her panties to prepare her for sexual intimacy. His hands never felt soft and tender like Big Brenda’s, but maybe that was the reason she felt so uncomfortable having the other woman’s hand on her thigh. Robin wasn’t sure if she liked being touched tenderly or not, especially from someone she had only just met. It was just plain weird.

“Well, I don’t really believe in other lives,” Robin admitted as she reached for Big Brenda’s wrist to casually pull her hand away from her leg. She tried to mask the gesture as something other than rude as she leaned over to pick up the glass of lemonade she had set down on the coffee table in front of her, her large breasts practically falling out of her bikini top as she leaned forward. But of course, once she took a sip and put the drink back down, Big Brenda’s hand had returned back to Robin’s lap, only this time her fingers were a bit higher. They were almost brushing the hem of her hot pink bikini bottoms, and Robin had to resist the urge to slap the old woman’s hand away. “I come from a Christian family so we only believe in Heaven and Hell.”

“Really? That’s so interesting,” Big Brenda added, her fingers now lightly tracing patterns against the soft flesh of Robin’s upper thigh. “I definitely believe in reincarnation. In fact, I feel like I believe in it even more now than ever. You look so much like my daughter. Rachel was a beautiful girl and it amazes me how similar you two look.”

Yep. Things were definitely getting uncomfortable. Robin could feel Big Brenda squeeze her thigh tightly, and she nearly jumped in her seat as her eyes scanned the area for a clean route of escape in case she needed to flee. She had learned about “Stranger Danger” in school at an early age, and she cursed herself for not thinking things through when she readily agreed to come over to Big Brenda’s home. She made a mental note to herself not to drink anymore lemonade—this lady could have put something in her drink to keep her there.

“Oh, Robin, I’ve been looking for you for years! Ever since I had that dream about forty years ago, I knew that I was a noblewoman from Medieval Europe and that I had a beautiful daughter named Rachel! We lived in a white castle near the country side. We were so happy together and—“

“Woah, woah, hang on a second!” Robin interjected as she jumped up from the couch and away from Big Brenda’s invasive hand. “You mean you dream about Medieval Europe, too? When we were on the beach, I was dreaming about princesses and evil witches from that era.”

Big Brenda clapped her hands together animatedly, excited that Robin had omens about her past, too. Oh, this made things so much simpler knowing that Robin had a mental connection to the Middle Ages, too! “Oh, goodness! This is wonderful! See? I knew you were my daughter Rachel!”

Robin held up a hand to stop her right there. Her brain was starting to hurt and Robin stared at the older woman square in the eyes. “Look, just because I look like a girl you dreamed about doesn’t mean anything. Yeah, I think the Middle Ages are cool and I’d like to study up on it more, but that doesn’t mean that I’m the reincarnated version of a girl who lived back then.”

A big grin had spread across Big Brenda’s face, and the six foot tall woman stood up as well so she was now practically towering over Robin’s tiny form. “Come on! You know it’s too much of a coincidence! You and Rachel have way too much in common for this to be not be true.”

Pinching the bridge of her nose in irritation, the blonde shook her head. “Rachel doesn’t even exist! You probably had a mental breakdown when you were younger and made yourself believe these crazy fantasies! You’re just delusional!”

“Yes she does! And I can prove it, too!” Big Brenda added, placing her hands on her hips and huffing out her chest. “Come with me!” She snatched up Robin’s wrist and dragged the reluctant girl up the stairs to one of her guest bedrooms, ignoring the cries of protest that Robin shouted out along the way. She led Robin into the bedroom and pointed her finger at a portrait of a girl hanging up above the bed on the light blue painted wall. Robin nearly gasped at the sight of the painting as she had to lean against the doorway for support, heart speeding up inside of her chest.

The painting was of a girl in a pink and purple gown with flowing sleeves and a fancy bonnet perched upon her head. She was standing by a white castle surrounded by flowers of all colors, however, what both shocked and disturbed Robin most about the painting was the young woman’s face. It was like looking in the mirror even though it was just a painting. The young woman had a small, button nose like Robin with bright blue eyes and a charming smile. Her facial features were identical to Robin’s, and even their figures were similar as the woman’s ample chest spilled out of the top of her dress.

“I painted that myself,” Big Brenda told her, a coy smirk playing upon her lips. “I dreamed about Rachel a lot in my early 20’s and spent some of my free time painting. Of course, I’ve always preferred sports over the arts, but this painting was one of my proudest pieces. I also painted all the ones downstairs. You see, I couldn’t stop dreaming about our lives together back in the Middle Ages. According to my dreams, we encountered a lot of hardships back then but luckily I had married a young, rich nobleman so we didn’t have to worry about starvation like most peasants did. We were rather wealthy and my husband even had someone build a castle for our family—just like the kind you see in fairy tales!”

Robin was speechless. She took a step closer to inspect the painting more, and she couldn’t resist reaching out and lightly touching the canvas and allowing her fingers to trace over the vibrant colors of the dress. “What happened to her? To Rachel, I mean.”

Big Brenda’s smirk slowly faltered into that of a solemn frown. “Not even the rich were spared from the plague’s evil touches. She died at the age of eighteen, and I had to endure the pain of watching my child suffer until her last breath.” She clutched her chest tightly, the pain of her heartache still very real. It was what Big Brenda dreamed of the most, sadly—her daughter’s agonizing death. “I died soon after Rachel. Thieves ransacked my home, stole all my belongings, and murdered my husband and I.”

“Yikes,” Robin replied, turning around to look at Big Brenda. “Things really were hard back then, weren’t they?” She wasn’t saying she necessarily believed Big Brenda’s words, but a painting of a woman with her exact features was something definitely out of the ordinary.

She nodded in response before walking towards Robin until she was standing directly in front of her. She placed both hands on the young woman’s shoulders and fixated her gaze upon hers. “You do believe me, don’t you? You know our meeting wasn’t just a coincidence. I know you can feel that we have a connection. I know we’re not blood related in this life, but that doesn’t mean we can’t spend time together and try to be friends in this one. I’m sure you come from a very loving family and I won’t ever try to replace your mother, but I would love to just be a part of your life and get to know you better! Just think about all the fun we could have!”

Robin tried to shrug Big Brenda’s large hands off her shoulders, but the woman’s grip was too tight. “Or you could just go see a therapist,” she replied in a snarky tone. Instead of getting mad at her rude comment, the older woman just let out a loud, hearty laugh before smacking Robin roughly on the back, nearly knocking the wind out of her.

“You know, my Rachel used to have a sharp tongue like yours!”

“Let me guess,” Robin wheezed, struggling to regain her breath after Big Brenda’s smack. “You dreamed about Rachel’s sarcastic comments?”

“Sure did!” Big Brenda nodded, continuing to chuckle. “I’ve been dreaming about life in the Middle Ages since I was in my early twenties. I’ve gotten to relive most of our adventures, from all the times we used to go horseback riding in the fields to all the times we would share meals together. I even dreamed about the time that I taught you how to walk! You were so adorable in your frilly dresses and large bonnets…But like I said, my dreams didn’t occur until after I turned 21. Who knows? Maybe you’ll start remembering the past through dreams once you come of age!”

This was so hard for Robin to wrap her head around, but a part of her couldn’t completely dismiss Big Brenda’s words as utter drivel as much as she wanted to. Something fishy was going on here and it might have been worth her sticking around a bit for in order to find out the truth. It was weird that Big Brenda had been painting portraits of her for the past forty years, even before Robin was born in this century, but it just seemed so outlandish to think she was the reincarnated version of a girl living in the Middle Ages.

However, something inside of her urged her to at least see how this would all play out. Big Brenda’s large, hopeful eyes caused Robin’s heart to flutter lightly in her chest and there was no denying she did indeed enjoy conversing with her on the beach, even if she did turn out to be a kooky. If worst came to worst, Robin could always abruptly cease all contact with her if things got too weird. But Big Brenda seemed nice enough and she highly doubted the woman would turn out to be an axe murderer or anything. So what was the harm in occasionally spending time with her? If Big Brenda actually was indeed crazy, then maybe seeing Robin for who she really was and not some whimsical reincarnation of her made-up daughter could help her move on from these childish fantasies and stop clinging to a fake past. Robin wasn’t really the type to help people, but she had a feeling Big Brenda’s fantasies had kept her from pursuing a lot of her dreams in the past. Maybe Big Brenda never had any kids of her own because she was afraid of losing them like she lost her imaginary daughter, Rachel, or maybe she never got married because she was still harboring feelings for her deceased husband that never existed.

Either way, she figured she didn’t have much to lose by agreeing to meet with Big Brenda every now and then.

“I’ll hang out with you but on one condition,” Robin said, a mischievous smirk on her face. “You can’t call me, Rachel, okay? I’m Robin. Robin Foster. I may look like Rachel but I’m not her. And, if for some crazy reason you’re telling the truth and I am your reincarnated daughter, I don’t want you telling anyone else about this.” Getting involved in something like this could severely damage her reputation. She was the most popular girl in her school and if word got out she was hanging out with an insane woman who thought she was her long lost daughter, she would lose her status in school without question. She might even have to forfeit her role as cheerleader captain which was something far worse than death! She couldn’t let anyone know about her newly budding friendship with Big Brenda—especially not Dave!

“I agree to your conditions, Robin,” Big Brenda said, accentuating the syllables of Robin’s name to let her know she was serious. “But enough chatter! I don’t know about you, but I’m so hungry I could eat a whole elephant! Why don’t I whip us up something special?”

Robin glanced down at an imaginary watch on her wrist as she scratched the back of her head. “Um, I don’t know… I’m supposed to meet Dave in a few hours. We’re going to see a movie tonight so I’ll have to go home and take a shower and get ready. I most certainly can’t show up at the movies in a bikini.” Although she lightly laughed at her comment, she couldn’t help but think how much Dave would have enjoyed it if she did show up in just a bikini.

“A few hours to get ready? Jeez, girl! No boy is worth that much trouble,” Big Brenda teased. “Just a little bite won’t hurt. Why don’t I make us my famous tacos? They’re to die for and they don’t take long to make!”

“That’s very kind of you but I think I should be going…”

“I won’t hear of it! You haven’t lived until you’ve tried my taco!” Big Brenda chuckled. She curled her fingers around Robin’s thin wrist and dragged her into the kitchen as she hummed a little tune. This was the happiest she had been in a long time. She hadn’t felt this refreshed since all the years of track that she did back in high school. She had never really told anyone about her dreams of her life in the Medieval times since she didn’t want to be locked up in an insane asylum, so it was nice to finally have someone to open up to. Not only that, she was completely certain that Robin was, in fact, her daughter. She could tell the little blonde was still uneasy about the whole thing, and she had a feeling she didn’t really believe her, either. However, Big Brenda refused to let that stop her from getting close to Robin. It may take some time, but she was certain that Robin would eventually see the truth and realize that they were destined to be in each other’s lives. Until then, she just had to make sure the two of them spent as much time together as possible and that Robin enjoyed every second she was with her! And what better way to win someone over than to treat them to a tasty meal? Plus, enjoying meals together was always a favorite past time of hers and Rachel’s all those centuries ago so there was no way things would be any different with Robin.

Giving up on trying to escape from the older woman for now, Robin slid onto a wooden chair at the dining table. Big Brenda had fixed her another glass of lemonade before she got to work on dinner. Although Robin was irritated that her time getting ready at home for her date was going to be cut short, eating a light meal beforehand could actually play in her favor. Whenever she was with Dave, she always ordered a bland salad for dinner since she didn’t want her boyfriend getting grossed out over the fact she could be a bit of a messy eater. The salads always left her hungry and irritable, so at least this way she could have something solid in her tummy before her date started so she wouldn’t be starving after her salad later.

“So, Robin! While I cook, would you mind telling me a little bit more about yourself? What kinds of things do you do for fun?” The skinny woman asked as she began to mix the sauce, beef, and cheese in a skillet. In seconds the room was full of a delicious aroma, and Robin’s mouth watered just a bit.

“Oh, you know…” Robin mumbled, unsure of what to say. “I’m the captain of the cheerleading squad so that takes up a lot of my time during the week. But on weekends, I really like going to the mall and going shopping. And I love tanning at the beach! Going to the movies is fun, too.”

“So basically, you like doing what every other teenage girl does!” Big Brenda tossed a glance at Robin over her shoulder, grinning.

Robin nodded. She didn’t want to admit that she planned on spending the next few days at the library so she could read up on the Medieval era a bit more. To think that Robin Foster was actually going to be spending time at the library—gross!

“Well maybe next time you and I can go shopping! I’d love to help you pick out some pretty dresses,” Big Brenda said as she finished preparing the taco filling. She poured the beef and cheese mixture into several crunchy tortilla shells before topping it off with some lettuce, tomatoes, and sour cream. She even added another helping of her homemade sauce to the top for extra flavor. Placing the plate of tacos in front of Robin, she pulled up a seat across from the busty blonde as stared at her expectantly, eager to see what she thought of her cooking.

Not wanting to be rude, Robin scooped up a taco and took a rather large bite of it. She should have known just how piping hot the tacos were—she had literally just witnessed Brenda take the pan of beef off the stove eye—but she had taken a huge bite nonetheless. The beef not only burnt her tongue, but the roof of her mouth also stung from the scorching hot cheese and she ended up dropping the rest of her taco all over her chest. The taco fell right in between her round breasts, sour cream and cheese spilling out everywhere. The dark red sauce left a huge stain all over Robin’s pink bikini, and the poor girl stared down in horror at her ruined swimsuit.

“Oh no!” Big Brenda shouted, leaping up from her seat to fetch a cloth to scrub off the mess Robin had dumped all over herself. Big Brenda wiped the cloth across her stomach where a huge helping of sauce had landed on, but she accidentally smeared it even worse. Giving up on her stomach, Big Brenda quickly moved to clean off Robin’s bosom to keep the meat from burning her skin anymore. She rubbed the cloth all across Robin’s chest, but unfortunately it looked like it had seeped down further into her cleavage.

Robin could only stare in horror as Big Brenda shoved her hand down into her bikini, trying to wipe off the taco sauce from her large, luscious breasts. They were bouncing around all over the place, jiggling from Big Brenda’s aggressive “cleaning”. In fact, she was being a little too aggressive with Robin’s chest and was accidentally tugging too hard on the straps that had been holding her massive breasts back. While trying to scrub off a bit of cheese around Robin’s highly sensitive nipple, the straps of the bikini could take no more and the seams ripped away from one of her cups. The blonde shrieked as her top was practically flying off her breasts, but her massive tits were pleased to be free from the restrictive clothing as they jiggled back into place.

“Oh my! I’m so sorry about that, sugar! Don’t worry—BB will buy you a new swimsuit tonight!”

Robin looked like she was about to cry over her ripped bikini—she had spent so much money on it! Well, it was her parents’ money but that wasn’t the point! That ghastly woman had been too rough with her breasts and her favorite swimsuit had paid the price for it. “This is terrible! That was my favorite bikini! Dave said it gave me great cleavage!”

“Honey, with those big knockers, you’d still have cleavage in a turtleneck!” the older woman joked. Robin had tried to cross her arms over her chest, embarrassed to suddenly be exposed to Big Brenda’s view, but Big Brenda swatted the girl’s arms away so she could continue wiping the spilled mess off her. A small spoonful of sour cream was stuck to Robin’s left nipple, and Big Brenda boldly used her finger to wipe away the cream. Robin shivered as her nipple was directly caressed, and she could hardly believe that Big Brenda was now licking the finger with the sour cream on it.

“Looks like someone could use a bath!” Big Brenda stated. The cheese was sticking to Robin’s tanned skin as the older woman tried to pick off a few strips of shredded lettuce off the girl’s legs.

“Really?! Ya’ don’t say!” Robin snapped, suddenly furious over the whole ordeal. “Dave isn’t going to want to kiss me if I smell like stinky tacos!”

Big Brenda snickered. “His loss, then. I’m sure you’d taste delicious! After all, it’s my special sauce you’ve got all over you!”

The sexual innuendo the gray haired woman just made had Robin feeling uncomfortable all over again. But there wasn’t much she could say about it since in seconds she was being picked up and thrown over the woman’s shoulder. Suddenly being picked up and tossed around like a sack of potatoes had Robin screaming in fear, demanding to be put down, but Big Brenda ignored her as she carried Robin down the hallway. Although she was slender, Big Brenda had some strong muscles in her arms. It was all thanks to her years of sports and strength training that her muscles were so toned and lean, but her thin frame often lead people to underestimate her strength. “If I carry you this way,” Big Brenda stated, “then you can get the taco sauce all over my back and less of it will drop down to the carpet. Don’t struggle so much or you’ll end up dripping the sauce onto my carpet anyways!”

Robin’s breasts were flopping over as blood began to rush to her face. What had seemed like a simple stroll to her new friend’s beach house was turning out to be much more than what she had ever bargained for. Big Brenda delivered the pouting girl to her bathroom where there was a huge, ceramic bathtub just waiting for her to be soaked in. Big Brenda placed Robin on the ground so she could stand on her own two feet while the bath was being prepared.

“I can do it myself,” Robin grumbled, folding her arms over her chest once more. She didn’t like being partially nude in front of another person, even if it was a woman that was a little bit older than her own mother. It just felt…wrong to her, for some reason. She stuck out her lower lip and pouted as her long blonde strands were now sticking up in several directions, unruly from Big Brenda’s rough handling.

“Nonsense, my angel! I’m the one who broke your favorite swimsuit top so let me make it up to you by helping you bathe.”

“N-No thank you! I can do it myself!”

“Nope! Just let BB take care of you from now on, okay?”

Big Brenda was certainly more persistent than Robin could handle. However, the old woman’s intentions couldn’t have been more pure. From the moment she laid eyes on Robin, she was taken in by her resemblance to Rachel. They couldn’t have looked more alike and her maternal instincts had immediately kicked in when that young man was causing Robin trouble at the beach. Big Brenda was overjoyed that her search was over; she had found the daughter that she had been separated from for centuries and there was no way she was going to let Rachel slip away again. The second Robin agreed to spend time with her, Big Brenda swore to herself to love and care for Robin as if she was still her own flesh and blood. Of course, Robin was almost a grown woman and could feed and bathe herself, but where was the fun in that? Big Brenda had missed being able to bathe her while she was an infant and she never got to teach her how to walk, or say her first words, or even be there when she started kindergarten. That still didn’t mean she couldn’t try to be a parent to Robin now that she was older! She smiled to herself as she pictured reading to Robin before nap time, playing board games with her, helping her get dressed in pretty dresses, or even driving her to her friends’ birthday parties.

They had so much to look forward to and this was only the beginning!


	2. Big Brenda Takes Robin Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Big Brenda gives Robin a bath, and eventually takes her shopping at the mall where they run into someone Robin knows...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written by Hikari Cosplay @ https://www.deviantart.com/hikari-cosplay
> 
> It's an alternate version of the Big Brenda/Robin Foster meeting. Consider it an "alternate Universe" story. :)
> 
> Like in all my stories, unless otherwise stated, all characters are 18 and over.

The bathtub was getting full of hot, steamy water and Robin had made no attempt to get inside of it. Big Brenda turned to face her with a frown, wondering if maybe Robin preferred to take baths only if bubbles were in it. She added a huge helping of bubble juice to the tub, and soon the water was bubbling up with white foam and the whole bathroom smelled faintly of rose and lavender.

There! Big Brenda thought to herself. It’s perfect!

Robin, by this time, was slowly inching towards the door, still plotting a route of escape. With her bikini top torn, she didn’t have anything else to wear. There was no way she could leave without having something to cover her naked body up with! While she was glancing around the bathroom for signs of anything she could use as a makeshift top, Big Brenda reached out and seized Robin’s arms. With her strong arms, she managed to practically drag Robin into the bathtub, causing Robin to tumble into the ceramic tub with a huge splash. Water was overflowing from the sides, but BB didn’t seem to be bothered by it in the least.

“There we go! Doesn’t that feel better, baby girl?” The older woman asked, laughing at how Robin was scampering to get out of a tub the way a cat would do after being thrown into a pool.

“I don’t want a bath!” Robin shouted, struggling to crawl out before she was roughly pushed back down by the older woman. “I just want to go home and get ready for my date!”

Big Brenda was scooping up water in her hands and pouring it atop of Robin’s flaxen locks, wetting her hair to prepare it for a nice helping of shampoo. Like a barber at a salon, Big Brenda was reaching out to lather shampoo all over the blonde’s head, lightly digging her nails into her scalp to give her a good, thorough cleaning. Soap was getting in her eyes, making them slightly sting with irritation, and the poor, helpless girl could only wail and beg for her new friend to stop. A few moments later, the scratching of her head was ceased before BB dunked Robin under the water, almost as if she were baptizing her.

“Oh, Rachel and I used to take baths together all the time!” She mused to her herself, letting out a quiet, content sigh as she held Robin underwater to rinse out the suds from the hair. Robin’s arms were flailing everywhere, pleading for a breath of air, until the other woman released her.

“WHAT’S WRONG WITH YOU?!” Robin snapped, finally able to breathe. “Are you trying to drown me?!”

Sometimes Robin wondered if her words went through one ear and directly out the other as Big Brenda just smiled. Robin’s hair was like a wet curtain plastered down her face, and BB reached out to push some of her bangs out from her eyes. “I’m just making sure you’re nice and clean for your date tonight! We can’t have you smelling like tacos, now can we?”

Making a sour face, Robin’s cheeks puffed out as Big Brenda began to rub some soap on her hands. She didn’t have a sponge or a loofah to do the washing of Robin’s body for her, so her bare hands would just have to do. The busty blonde could see what was coming next and the older woman kept rubbing her hands together, making them nice and soapy, and Robin’s heart nearly stopped in her chest. “I can bathe myself,” she told her. Once again, BB completely ignored what the younger girl was implying as she began to lather soap all across Robin’s naked body.

Big Brenda ran her soapy fingers all over Robin’s slender arms, even stopping to tickle at her arm pits which elicited a gasp and a tiny giggle from the bathing girl. She then roamed across her shoulder blades and down her bare back, making sure she covered every inch of Robin’s body with the body wash. She had to apply another serving to her hands before making her way to her chest. Without thinking that her actions might have been misconstrued as sexual, Big Brenda reached her arms around Robin’s waist and cupped each of her large, luscious mounds in her palms.

“You’ve got some of the biggest knockers I’ve ever seen! You must drink a lot of milk!” The gray haired woman laughed, offering them a rough squeeze.

Robin flinched at the feeling of BB’s arm hands against her bare flesh, and her cheeks turned redder than a tomato. “D-Don’t touch me there…” she whimpered, feeling violated as the pair of hands began to rub soap all across her breasts. Big Brenda was even making her rosy nipples perk up and harden as she rubbed her fingers in a circular motion across her areola. Robin shivered from her touch as BB tucked one of Robin’s nipples in between her thumb and forefinger and gave it a rough tug.

“These are seriously some of the biggest bazookas I’ve ever seen! And don’t be so embarrassed—we’re both girls so it’s fine,” she reassured her before abandoning her massive jugs and reaching into the water to wash Robin’s tummy.

He fingers were trailing dangerously close to Robin’s nether regions, and the girl let out a shriek before clamping her legs shut. “Th-that’s it! I’m clean! We’re done here!”

“No! Not yet! I haven’t gotten to clean the dirtiest parts of your body yet!“

She most certainly did not receive Robin’s verbal consent to touch her down there, but BB was soon washing Robin’s most sensitive area nonetheless. Her fingers were dancing along Robin’s thighs before sliding up to directly touch her smooth pussy. As a woman, Big Brenda knew the importance of thoroughly washing one’s genitals. She slipped her fingers inside of Robin’s folds, making sure that at least a little bit of soap covered every inch of her vagina. Robin snatched up Big Brenda’s thin wrist, trying her best to pry the woman’s grabby hands away from her crotch. “Don’t you even think about it!”

“Stop fighting so much! You don’t want to get an infection by not cleaning your lady parts, do you, little one?!” Big Brenda let out a heavy sigh, irritated with Robin’s stubbornness. Fighting with Robin was like fighting with a two year old sometimes—she just refused accept that Big Brenda always knew best! Luckily, BB was a bit stronger than her as she rubbed her hands against Robin’s cunt faster and harder. Robin gasped as her highly sensitive clit was being rubbed in a rough manner, and it even began to tingle a bit from the stimulation, but BB’s assault was over just as quickly as it began.

Robin was exhaling heavy breaths by the time the old woman was done stroking her pussy. BB pulled her hand away before motioning for Robin to spin around. “Now, turn around, sweetie, and let’s do the back door! You have to make sure you wipe properly and wash it thoroughly for hygienic purposes! But it’s a good thing you have me here now, right? Because I can do it for you!”

“I SAID WE’RE DONE HERE!” Robin screamed as she jumped out of the tub. The slick floor beneath her wasn’t able to provide her with steady footing, and the moment her foot stepped onto the tile, she lost her balance and began to tumble backwards. With her arms dramatically flailing about, her feet slipped out from under her. She would have fallen on the hard tile and cracked her skull if Big Brenda’s arms hadn’t caught her at that exact moment. But even though her muscles were toned from years of athletic training, she still wasn’t as strong as she used to be. As Robin crashed against her, Big Brenda found herself losing her balance as well. Both women fell over and tumbled right into the bathtub.

Water was swishing around like tidal waves as Robin fell directly atop of Big Brenda. Both of her legs were straddling the slender woman’s waist, her sensitive pussy rubbing painfully against the brown leather belt that was tied around Big Brenda’s hips. Fully submerged in the water, Big Brenda struggled to sit up straight in the tub with the petite young woman splayed out atop of her. Robin’s breasts were shoved in the older woman’s face, but with her legs awkwardly secured around Big Brenda, she found it difficult to untangle herself and get up before things got any more awkward.

Big Brenda had to lift Robin off of her waist so she could sit up, and instead of getting mad over falling into the tub, she found the whole ordeal utterly hilarious. “That was quite a fall!” She chuckled, her face still pressed inside of Robin’s overwhelming cleavage. The buckle of her belt was still rubbing against Robin’s crotch, and little blonde winced from the pain as she tried to push herself off of the other woman. However, a mischievous spark flickered in Big Brenda’s bright eyes and soon the woman was wrapping her arms around the young girl’s tiny waist, pulling her towards her even more.

“Oh no! The big, bad shark of the tub has ensnared her prey! What else will the little Robin do?” Big Brenda shouted out, pretending to nibble on Robin’s left breast as if she were a shark trying to munch on its prey. The blonde gasped as she felt BB’s teeth graze her flesh, and she could hardly believe just how bold the woman was being. “No! Let me go! Let me go right now!” She hollered out, struggling to free her breast from Big Brenda’s powerful jaws.

Still seeing no irony of the situation, Big Brenda laughed and pretended to bite her on her shoulder and even her neck. “I can’t release you, your foolish human! I am a shark! A hungry, hungry shark!” It was all a silly game to her—the kind of game she would have played with Rachel—and she continued to nibble and nip at Robin’s neck and chin. She had no idea just how much discomfort her belt buckle was causing Robin as the metal pieces kept rubbing against her recently shaved pussy. It kept pushing through her slick folds and pressing roughly against her labia, and it wasn’t until Robin screamed in pain did Big Brenda finally know that something was wrong.

“If you’re gonna’ attack me,” she said angrily, “then at least take your belt off first!”

In a panic, BB looked down to see that the belt that had been keeping her khaki shorts in place was shoved in between Robin’s legs. “Oh no! I’m so sorry, my precious child!” Feeling guilty for accidentally hurting her new daughter, she released her tight grip on Robin and let the girl finally struggle free. Robin stood up, relieved to no longer be feeling the uncomfortable pressure in her cunt, before BB resumed her laughing. “I didn’t mean to hurt you!” She said, her eyes softening as she stood up in the tub as well, her clothes fully drenched. “It was an accident! Want me to kiss your booboo better?”

Robin furiously shook her head. “NO WAY!” She shrieked, her voice as shrill as fingernails on a chalkboard. She hobbled out of the tub, snatched up a white, fluffy towel that was hanging down from a metal rack, and began to dry herself.

It had all been an innocent game to BB, but she felt bad that her new friend was suddenly angry with her. She had ripped her swimsuit and accidentally hurt her crotch in the tub. She wasn’t surprised the young girl was fuming by this point, but it wasn’t like she was going to give up and just let Robin storm out of her house without a word goodbye.

“Before your date,” she began in a calm, gentle voice, “why don’t you let me take you to the mall? I can buy you a new swimsuit since I ripped yours. Not only that, but why don’t you let me buy you a lovely dress so you’ll have something to wear to the movies?”

Robin had her back turned to Big Brenda as she continued to angrily dry herself off. It was going to take a long time for her to style her hair since it was now wet and sticky after being washed with such cheap and low-quality shampoo. Robin didn’t even want to see how badly her mascara had smeared against her cheeks as hot, angry tears stung at the corners of her eyes. “I don’t have time to go shopping for new clothes,” she whined like an injured puppy. “I need to go home and fix my hair and makeup. I’ll find something to wear in my closet…”

Hearing the girl’s pitiful sniffling made Big Brenda’s chest tighten uncomfortably. She didn’t mean to but she had caused her new daughter grief. She wasn’t going to let Robin leave without making it up to her, so she came up behind Robin, wrapped her arms around her waist, and hugged her tightly. “Why don’t you go put on some of my clothes real quick? We’ll go to Eastridge Mall and I’ll pay for you to have your hair and makeup done by my friend Joanna who works at Cutting Edge. She’s an amazing stylist and she’ll also do your makeup! Once your hair and makeup is done, we can go out and buy you a new swimsuit and dress.”

Robin wiped away her tears with the back of her hand, remaining completely silent as she pondered Big Brenda’s tempting offer. She was distraught over her swimsuit and the fact that her hair and makeup had been ruined, but the thought of getting herself fixed up by a professional was extremely enticing. She always got her hair done at the Cutting Edge so she knew they wouldn’t let her down. But was that asking too much of BB to make her pay for all that?

It was as if the older woman could read Robin’s mind. “If you’re worried about the costs,” she said,” then don’t waste another thought on it. I have tons of money and no kids to actually spend any of it on. Well, no kids until now, I mean! Let me spoil you tonight! It’s the least I can do after tearing your bikini top and then hurting you in the tub.”

Robin bit her lower lip, taking another minute to think about it. The Eastridge Mall was only two blocks away from the beach. And there was this really pretty red dress she had been eyeing for the past few weeks—Dave would love the way it hugged her figure and amplified her cleavage!—and if she hurried, she would have more than enough time to try on the dress and get her hair and makeup done. She wiggled out of Big Brenda’s arms and turned around to face the older woman with a smile. “Fine. I’ll take you up on your offer,” she said.

Big Brenda’s grin reached from one ear to the next as she hugged Robin’s neck tightly once more. “Oh, this will be so much fun! I haven’t gone shopping with a girl in a long time! This will be great!” She then released Robin, snatched the towel out of the blonde’s hands, and began to dry the excess water off of her herself. Robin wished she could have dried her body alone, but she was starting to know better than to try to fight with her. BB was just too stubborn with certain things, and she really didn’t feel like arguing after she had just offered to drop a lot of money to buy her new clothes and stuff. She figured she could let the drying slide so as long as she didn’t get too frisky.

“There! All done!” Brenda said as she finished wrapping Robin’s long hair up in the towel. “Now let’s get you upstairs and pick you out an outfit to wear! You’re a lot shorter than me but I think I have a nice sundress you can wear. Hmmmm, I should probably get dry, myself…Oh, but first, why don’t we take a look at that booboo of yours?”

“Booboo?” Robin couldn’t hold back a sneer as she took a step back. “I’m fine. Really. It doesn’t hurt anymore.”

“No, no, little one! Don’t fight! What if I accidentally scratched your privates? Let me have a look--”

“I said I’m fine,” Robin growled out, daring the older woman to take one more step towards her. Which, of course, BB did. The lanky woman got down on all fours and crawled over to the little blonde until she was backed into a corner. Robin’s back was planted firmly against the door to the bathroom, and she had never felt more trapped in her entire life. She fiddled with the doorknob and heard it click—when did Big Brenda lock the door and why wasn’t it budging?!

“Just one quick look, mmkay’?” Big Brenda said as she practically crawled in between the younger woman’s legs while she was still distracted trying to jiggle the doorknob. With her strong grip, the older woman forced Robin’s knees apart as she peeked up her legs and stared directly into her pink flower.

There didn’t seem to be any blood or scratches, but to get a closer look BB parted Robin’s slick folds and got a lovely view of her diamond-shaped clitoris. “Hm, doesn’t look to be scratched or swollen,” BB said absentmindedly, “but I’m so sorry that it hurt! Here, let me kiss it better…”

All of the color drained from Robin’s face, but before she could let out a blood curdling scream of horror, Big Brenda’s lips invaded her private area as she landed a wet, sloppy kiss directly on her labia. Her thin lips felt so weird upon her pussy, and Robin noticed she was lingering down there a bit longer than she should have. Granted, the old hag shouldn’t have been down there in the first place but still!

Robin’s fingers slipped and the doorknob successfully turned the other way. She foolishly realized the door hadn’t been locked this entire time—it just had to be opened by turning it in the opposite direction—and she finally opened the door and sprinted for the living room. She was breathing heavily as she made her way towards one of the bedrooms to hide for a moment.

She had kissed her vagina! She had actually kissed her vagina! The nerve of that woman never ceased to amaze Robin, but the fact that she thought nothing of doing something so lewd completely blew Robin’s mind! Could this day take any longer to be over with?!

Big Brenda stumbled forward in her crouching position, and her face almost collided with the hardwood floor of the hallway. That Robin was a slick one, BB had to admit. In more ways than one, she thought to herself humorously as she wiped her lips on the back of her hand. The temperature in the hallway was a lot more frigid than it was in the steamy bathroom, and the naïve older woman simply blamed Robin’s sudden disappearance on the fact she was trying to sprint out of the cold living room and into much warmer territory.

“Hey, bunnykins! Let’s get you warmed up and into a dry pair of clothes!” Big Brenda called out as she stood up and reached for a dry towel of her own to dry off with.

 

The two women arrived at the Eastridge Mall shortly after they changed into a dry pair of clothes. Big Brenda was currently sporting around in her favorite light pink polo shirt and white capris pants. The capris were a modest length but they still showed off her slender calves that didn’t have a single ounce of fat on them. Robin, on the other hand, was wearing a white sundress that she had found hidden in the back of her new friend’s closet. Because BB was so tall, the dress was a lot longer on Robin than she had hoped. She was the type to show off her body every chance she got; she was proud of her figure and liked wearing short skirts and low-cut blouses. But at least she was going to have the opportunity to buy that sexy red dress she had kept her eye on these past few weeks!

The mall was rather busy on this particular Friday evening and the walkways were jam packed with people. Deciding it was best to go ahead and get her hair and makeup done, Robin and Big Brenda made their way to the cutting edge. Joanna, the stylist, worked her magic on Robin and turned her flat, stringy hair into an excellent blend of luscious, blonde waves. The eyeliner that had blotched her skin underneath her eyes was now wiped away and replaced with bright foundation, covering up all her blemishes. Needless to say, Robin was looking rather ravishing with her bright red lips and sparkly hairpin that pulled her golden locks back. In fact, Big Brenda got teary eyed over the sight of Robin looking so pristine and beautiful with her new hairstyle and makeover.

“It really does amaze me how much you look like Rachel,” she commented, clasping her hands together tightly. Seeing Robin getting all prettied up was a wonderful thing to experience. It was like watching her daughter get dressed up for prom or her wedding day, and it made Big Brenda excited to know that she would have the chance to be there for all of those big events with Robin. Oh, how she couldn’t wait to help her pick out some clothes to wear tonight! Of course, she wished she could tell Robin that she didn’t need to get all snazzy for just a date with her seemingly lame boyfriend, but she just wasn’t about to offend her by saying something like that. She could only hope that this Dave fellow treated Robin with the respect she deserved…And if he didn’t, Big Brenda would just have to give him an old fashion beat down!

The two women walked through the mall, and of course, many lustful gazes of teenage boys fell upon Robin. Even in an oversized dress that hung loosely around her body, she was still the center of attention. BB didn’t like how all guys would turn their heads and marvel at her ass while she walked, but it wasn’t as if she could do much to stop it either. She had to settle on simply walking beside the blonde and slipping an arm around her waist, glaring at any guy that dared to come up and hit on her. She was like a mama bear protecting her young, but even though her intentions to protect her were pure, Robin couldn’t help but feel irritated at her possessiveness. She kept her opinions to herself though; it wasn’t as if any of her classmates were there.

They walked into a clothing store so Robin could hunt for the red dress that had caught her attention before. Sure enough, it was still hanging on the mannequin. With its red, clingy fabric, Robin knew it would look perfect on her! While she was flipping through the clothes on the rack, trying to find her size, Big Brenda came up behind her and slapped her right on the ass. The sounds of her hand colliding with the blonde’s rear caught the attention of a few shoppers, and they whispered amongst themselves as Big Brenda was gently rubbing the place where she had just popped Robin. To see an older woman boldly spank and then stroke the ass of a young girl had the strangers appalled. But no one was more shocked than Robin, and she spun around to shoot BB a deadly glare.

“Ready to go try it on?” The older woman asked, smiling sweetly. It was as if she had no idea she wasn’t supposed to come up behind younger girls and pop their butts.

“Don’t do something like that to me again,” the young girl threatened.

“Don’t do what again?”

Robin smacked her palm against her forehead, flabbergasted at Big Brenda’s naivety. Did she really think nothing of her actions?! She was supposed to be an adult; surely she knew about the repercussions of doing sexual things to a younger female in public!

Apparently Big Brenda really didn’t have the slightest clue as she snatched the hanger with the red dress on it right out of Robin’s hands before leading her to the dressing room. “Hey, if we hurry up, we can grab a snack at the food court! We made such a mess with my tacos earlier that you didn’t even get to eat. Let me treat you to a cake or something before your date!”

Unable to offer a rebuttal, Robin was dragged towards the dressing room and then suddenly locked inside of it with the taller woman. The room was tiny and there was barely any room to maneuver around with two people standing inside. She wanted to ask if BB planned on staying in the dressing room with her while she changed, but that big goofy grin on her face let her know that it was exactly what she was counting on, whether Robin liked it or not. With a sigh of defeat, Robin turned around and faced her back to Big Brenda before beginning to undress.

A pair of strong hands reached around her waist and began pulling up the white sundress she was wearing. “Here, let me help you, sugar!” She said, tugging the dress up and over Robin’s head. Underneath the dress, Robin wasn’t wearing anything but the pink bikini bottoms she had worn to the beach. None of BB’s bras had fit her—the older woman’s chest was flatter than a pancake—so Robin had no choice but to not wear anything under the dress. Taking notice of this, Big Brenda thought it might be a good idea to pick her out some panties and a bra, too! “Wait here a second!” Zooming out of the room, she left Robin by herself so she could go pick out some cute lingerie for the little blonde to wear.

To Big Brenda, despite the fact that Robin’s figure would make any young man grow horny by just staring and make every girl her age seethe with jealousy, Robin was a sweet and innocent angel (who she hoped was still a virgin!). Instead of picking out a bra with sexy lace that would complement her gorgeous figure, she picked out a young girl’s training bra that was bright pink and had the designs of little bears on the front. There was a pair of matching panties that also had cute, cartoonish bears on them. She just knew they would look so charming on Robin and she hastily took them to counter and purchased them without giving it a second thought. It was plain to see that Robin needed lingerie to wear underneath her dress, and no other set would suit her better!

Robin was getting impatient as she waited for the older woman to return, but once she saw the excited look in Brenda’s eyes as she held up the childish pair of panties, Robin knew she was in trouble.

“What are those?” She asked, a blank expression on her face. “Is this a joke?”

It most certainly wasn’t, sadly. Big Brenda had already removed the tags and was sliding Robin’s arms into the straps of the bra forcefully. Before the blonde could put up a fight over Big Brenda’s terrible taste, the A-cup bra was already hooked around her waist and her giant tits were spilling out over the top. She stared into the mirror in horror as she looked like a girl who was into a weird child’s play fetish. It also didn’t help that Big Brenda was already tugging down the bikini bottoms off her ass and all the way down to her ankles.

“I meant to tell you earlier,” BB said nonchalantly, striking up a casual conversation as she undressed her new daughter. “But that’s a nice bikini wax you’ve got! You can’t even tell you’ve ever grown hair down there! It’s as fresh and smooth as a baby’s!” The gray haired woman couldn’t resist poking Robin right below her belly button, her fingers dangerously close to her vagina. Robin squirmed uncomfortably as Big Brenda “helped” her pull the pink teddy bear panties up her legs. And by “helped”, she basically forced her to wear them as if she was shoving a toddler’s legs into a diaper. Robin was now wearing childish panties and her jaw hung open at the hideous sight of them in the mirror.

“Do you really expect me to wear these?!” She asked, offended that Big Brenda would even consider these flattering on her.

“Of course! I already paid for them! It’s not like anyone but me is going to see them, right?” BB winked as she started to dress Robin in the red dress.

Dave was going to be seeing them tonight, but Robin kept that tidbit to herself. Not a single date had passed them by where he and Robin didn’t end up in bed together, and the last thing she wanted was for her boyfriend to make fun of her for wearing such silly panties. Nothing said “unsexy” like a pair of panties with cartoon characters on them, and Robin was humiliated just by having them on. On the bright side, the red dress she had picked out looked breathtaking on her and the silly designs of the undergarments couldn’t be seen underneath it. Seeing as how the bra and panties were already paid for, she would just have to wear them until she and Dave started making out. And then she could disappear into the bathroom of Dave’s bedroom, take them off and dispose of them. Or burn them. Whichever felt more convenient at the time.

“That dress looks amazing! Just look how great your breasts look! You can really tell how much you’ve grown,” Big Brenda smiled, her eyes trailing all over Robin’s body, admiring her physique. “I’ll go pay for that dress right away so we can finish off our evening at the food court! We can go swimsuit shopping another day!”

To be truthful, Robin wasn’t feeling very hungry. The whole day had been extremely stressful, from being told she was the reincarnated version of a girl named Rachel, to having Big Brenda practically molest her all day long. She had never felt so violated in her life, and her lady parts were still sore from having Big Brenda’s belt shove right on up there. The last thing she wanted was to spend any more time with her, but she would be meeting Dave in roughly an hour anyways. At least she wouldn’t have to put up with any more abuse for the rest of the evening.

She dropped a quick text to her boyfriend and let him know that he could just pick her up at the food court in the Eastridge Mall. The movie theater was close-by so it would be more convenient for him anyways, seeing as how she was already fully dressed for her date. She hoped Dave would notice her new hairstyle or compliment her dress, and she gave one more thorough look at herself in the mirror and smiled confidently. Although Big Brenda made her uncomfortable a lot by her inappropriate touching and lack of a filter, Robin was grateful that she was eager to buy her a new dress and help her look dazzling for tonight. Maybe the old woman wasn’t all that bad, after all seeing as how generous she was.

But as kind and generous as she was, Robin still didn’t appreciate her touchy-feely behavior.

After Big Brenda purchased the red dress, the two walked hand-in-hand to the food court. Big Brenda, of course, had been the one to initiate the hand-holding and no matter how many times Robin jerked her arm away, the crazy old woman kept snatching her hand up again. The fact that she couldn’t pick up on social cues bothered the blonde to no end. How could someone be so blind to what was appropriate to do with a girl she had just met that day?! If anyone saw her with Big Brenda at the mall, she could at least try to get away with it and say that she was her grandmother or her aunt. Even so, she really, really hoped she wouldn’t see anybody that she knew.

They found a vacant table at the food court with two chairs and Big Brenda scurried off after promising she would bring Robin a tasty treat. Relieved to finally have some time to catch her breath, Robin flopped down in a chair and began to rub the kinks out of the back of her neck. Her muscles were sore after fighting off Brenda in the tub, and she was still finding everything that happened hard to believe.

“You’re here early. I didn’t think I’d see you for another hour!”

A familiar voice stirred the pretty girl from her thoughts and she whipped her head around to see her jock boyfriend standing there with a charming smile. His hands were shoved in the pockets of his baggy jeans and his hair looked like it hadn’t been combed in five days. He was wearing his favorite football jersey that hadn’t been washed since the beginning of the schoolyear and it always smelled like sweat and cigarettes (although his girlfriend would never tell him that).

“Dave!” She gasped, jumping up out of her seat. Even though he looked like your average teenage boy who thought he was “too cool for school”, to Robin he was like a celebrity. Well, he was partially the reason Robin was the most popular girl in school, but that was still something she refused to admit to anyone. She flung her arms around his neck, relieved to see her boyfriend’s face. Seeing Dave made her realize that the day was finally almost over and she no longer had to put up with BB and her crazy antics! “You have no idea how happy I am to see you!”

“That’s cool, babe. I just got done hangin’ with my bros. We played Mario Kart and then drank beer. But you’ll never guess what happened when Joe arrived,” Dave started. He took a seat at the table without even asking Robin if it was okay for him to join as she continued to stand beside him. As usual, he never asked her about how her day was going or even bothered to compliment her even though her hair was styled in a different manner than usual and she was wearing a new dress. He wasn’t the brightest crayon in the box, but she thought he would have at least noticed how great her breasts looked in this form-fitting outfit. But Dave just simply talked about himself, gossiping about his “bros” and talking about how he beat them in a basketball game.

As Dave was talking, Robin had almost completely forgotten about Big Brenda until the skinny old lady was standing beside the table, a confused expression on her face. She was carrying a tray that had some cake and cookies on it with a cup of lemonade balancing perfectly in the corner. “Oh, Robin!” BB blurted out, not even caring that she was interrupting the middle of Dave’s story about how he destroyed the other team in an exciting game of basketball because he was just oh, so incredibly talented. “This must be your boyfriend. Daniel, right?” She couldn’t resist adding an annotation of disapproval in her tone at the word “boyfriend”. He looked a lot…dumber, than she pictured. He had this goofy, vacant look in his eyes. Is this really what girls found attractive in men in this day and age?

“His name is Dave, but yes. He’s my boyfriend,” Robin smiled, putting on a fake, cheerful attitude. “And Dave, this is Big Brenda! She’s, uh, a close relative of mine!”

BB smiled at the fact that Robin was acknowledging her as a “close relative”. She set the tray down on the table, reached out to shake the jock’s hand, and then took a seat at the table. Dave didn’t bother to stand up and be polite when Big Brenda greeted him, but it wasn’t as if Dave was known for being much of a gentleman. In fact, he didn’t even offer up his seat to Robin or even volunteer to fetch a third chair. The food court was bustling with hungry people, and almost all of the tables were taken up and there didn’t seem to be any vacant seats. Even so, Robin continued to scan the area for any signs of free chairs.

“Cuddlebuns, what are you waiting for? Take a seat!” Big Brenda looked up at Robin, and without giving it a second thought, she reached forward and pulled the poor, unsuspecting blonde onto her lap.

“I didn’t want you to ruin your pretty dress with messy food,” the older woman said casually, “so I thought some cake would be a better idea than tacos. Why don’t you let me feed you this time so you don’t get it all over yourself?”

Robin panicked over BB’s bold movements, and she tried to fight her and stand up. Much to her chagrin, BB kept her ass planted firmly on her lap by wrapping one arm around her waist. With one arm keeping Robin steady, her other hand was already picking up a fork and shoving it into the cake. “Say Aaaaaah!” BB said while giggling in amusement.

Dave, too shocked to say anything, watched in awe as his girlfriend was spoon fed by this strange old lady. Did she really just call Robin Cuddlebuns? How hilarious! He quickly pulled out his phone and began to shoot his buddy Brandon a text, unable to keep such a ridiculous situation to himself.

Robin’s jaw was clenched tightly while her lips were pursed together firmly to form a neutral line, refusing to allow the cake to enter in her mouth. She shook her head and still tried to get up off BB’s lap, and watching her struggle was like watching a stubborn toddler who refused to eat his vegetables.

“Come on, sweetie! I bought this cake for you! You simply must try it!” Big Brenda insisted. And the second Robin opened her mouth to protest, the fork was shoved past her lips. She choked on the cake as it invaded her mouth, and even though Dave wondered if he should step in and do something about it, he decided against it.

BB rubbed Robin’s back gently, patting her like how she would do an infant who needed to burp. “Now, now, Robin, chew your food slowly!”

“Let…Me..GO!!!” Robin spat out in between coughs. Instead of being released, the older woman continued to cradle her tightly before handing her the cup of lemonade so she could wash down the dry cake remnants that were stuck in the back of her throat. Robin accepted the lemonade and slurped it from the straw before slamming the cup back on the table. “All right! Cake was delicious, I am full, and now I am going on my date with my boyfriend! So if you’ll excuse me…” She tried to push herself up again, but BB kept holding her still.

Struggling was only making her ass grind against the old woman’s lap, and Dave couldn’t help snicker as it looked like Robin was trying to give the old hag a lap dance. He wanted to snap a quick picture of the whole scene on his phone, but he wouldn’t have put it past Robin to crush his phone underneath her heels afterwards. He would just have to settle on telling everyone at school later. This was just too hilarious for him to keep it to himself! “Actually, babe,” the jock said, running a hand through his mousey brown hair. “I realized I left my wallet home. Could you pay for our movie date tonight?”

By now, Robin had given up on trying to get out of BB’s lap. The woman was just too damn clingy and she wouldn’t be satisfied until Robin ate the whole cake. Choosing to feed herself to hurry up the process, she jabbed her fork into the cake and chewed on it quickly. Careful as to not choke this time, she waited until she swallowed down the whole mouthful until she began to speak again.

“You left your wallet again? How many times has this happened by now?!” Robin blurted out, sipping the straw of her lemonade.

Dave laughed and shrugged his shoulders as if he found no fault in what he had done. “It’s not a big deal. I’ll just pay you back later. But whenever you’re done playing with your babysitter, we gotta’ hit the road so we can see an earlier showing. I may have to leave the movie early to go meet up with Brandon and the others in two hours. They’re bored tonight and wanted to hang.”

With a dejected sigh, Robin hung her head and slouched down against Big Brenda’s chest. “Fine. Whatever….”

Fine? Whatever? This was not fine at all! Big Brenda was fuming on the inside, and she could tell this boy was nothing more than a scumbag. What kind of guy would expect his girlfriend to pay for a date and then leave early to go spend time with his buddies?! He wasn’t worthy of Robin and BB had to resist calling him names as she finally allowed the little blonde to get up and off her lap.

“Actually, why don’t I propose another plan?” Big Brenda stood up and stepped over to Dave. Although she was scrawnier than Dave and his bulging biceps, she still stood a few inches taller than him. Her slender physique and devilish smile reminded Dave of a cheetah, and he even felt rather intimidated underneath her steely gaze. She had her arms planted firmly on her hips as she grinned down at him. “Since it’s extremely ungentlemanly to make your girl pay for your date and then ditch her, why don’t you all just come over to my place? I live in a huge beach house with plenty of room for a party—I even have a hot tub. I’ll serve drinks and refreshments, too!”

Dave took a moment to mull her offer over in his mind. A beach house could be fun. Plenty of room for dancing. Maybe he could even have some time to himself with his girlfriend in the hot tub. Overall, it didn’t sound like a bad idea. He hated going to the movies with Robin, anyways—she always made him watch cheesy chick flicks and it was rare for him to not fall asleep two or three times during their date. “Sure. Sounds like a plan. I’ll call my friends up!”

Robin couldn’t help but think that this was a horrible idea, and she couldn’t shake the feeling that something dreadful was going to happen that she would end up regretting for the rest of her life.


End file.
